


The gift of your submission - Day 8, dominance/submission

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [8]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Feels, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Submission, Vampire Sex, Vampires, dom!Eric, how did my vampire porn end up with so many feels?, sub!Godric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to be in control, Eric?” Godric raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“Will you let me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gift of your submission - Day 8, dominance/submission

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

They hadn’t been hunting tonight; there was a huge snowstorm and even if it wouldn’t bother them - they were vampires after all - there wouldn’t be any humans around to make it worth their time. So they had stayed in the little cabin they had taken as their own for now - it had a convenient root cellar attached so they even had a light proof place to sleep.

Now they were sitting in front of a fire, which was the only source of light in the room - they had run out of candles. Godric was reading a book he had taken from a victim a few days ago, and Eric was bored. He began to pace the unfortunately only and very small room.

“Eric, stop it!” Godric didn’t even look up from his book. “Can’t you keep yourself busy without driving me crazy?”

“Maybe…” Eric smirked, “... but only if I can distract you from this stupid book.”

“Is that the only thing you can think about?” Godric couldn’t quite hide his smile, but still refused to look up.

“There’s nothing more interesting in here than you.” Eric crouched down in front of Godric and let his hand run up Godric’s naked foot that dangled over the edge of the chair. Godric’s other leg was pulled up on the seat. Eric’s fingers lingered on Godric’s ankle, then he moved them up, under Godric’s loose trousers. “And I’m sure I can be more entertaining than whatever you are reading.”

Godric didn’t respond, but didn’t pull away from Eric’s touches either. That was all the encouragement to continue Eric needed. He considered for a moment, then pulled lightly at Godric’s leg to get better access. Godric moved easily with him, even if he didn’t lift his eyes from the book. Eric took advantage of that and ran his free hand along the inside of Godric’s thigh, watching his maker’s reaction. An almost imperceptible shift of his leg gave Eric even better access, and he continued his slow, gentle ministrations. After so many years together, he knew just where and how to touch - but he knew just as well that Godric liked to play games and would at least pretend to read for as long as possible. 

Well, they had a lot of time, winter nights were long after all and Eric was in no hurry. This was already more interesting than just sitting around and doing nothing - and he liked a challenge. Gradually Eric’s touches became more demanding, he lingered longer on places that made Godric gasp quietly despite his pretence to be engrossed in his book. By the time Eric finally ran a finger up the erection now straining Godric’s trousers, Godric had been staring at the same page for several minutes.

“I give up.” Godric closed his book and shifted in his seat, so that his legs were to either side of Eric now. He smiled down at him and tangled a hand in Eric’s long hair. “What do you want, Eric?”

“You, on a blanket in front of the fire,” Eric answered immediately, “allowing me to give you pleasure in whatever way I like.” He glanced up at Godric.

“You want to be in control, Eric?” Godric raised an eyebrow in question.

“Will you let me?”

“You just have to ask, you know that.” Godric pulled Eric up for a short, sweet kiss. “I am yours just as you are mine.”

“Will you then finally put this book away for good?” Eric mock glared at the book Godric was still holding in his left hand, even though he had it closed by now. 

“Since you prove to be much more entertaining than this story, of course.” Godric smirked then somehow moved without giving Eric a chance to get out of the way first. The next moment Godric was standing in front of the now wildly flickering fire, on top of a blanket that was still fluttering around the edges, slowly settling after being moved that fast. “What are you waiting for?” His voice was teasing.

Eric growled and jumped from his still crouched position, he landed right in front of Godric and loomed over him. He trapped Godric’s smaller body against his with one arm and used the other hand to pull Godric’s head back. “Don’t play with me,” he hissed, “I’m not in the mood for games.” 

Godric had tensed at Eric’s sudden movement, now he went pliant in his arm. “I’m not playing games, Eric,” he whispered softly. 

Oh yes, he was, but Eric didn’t really mind, he liked that Godric could be unpredictable. For now, Godric had decided to play vulnerable and submissive, and Eric would take advantage of that.

“Strip!” He ordered as he stepped back. 

Godric smiled up at him, then slowly lifted his tunic over his head, tossing it carelessly away from them. The flickering fire made his usually so pale skin shine a warm gold, his tattoos seemed to stand out even more. Godric let Eric look his fill, before he slid his loose trousers down his hips and let them pool at his feet. He stepped out of them and flicked them in the same direction as his tunic with an almost careless movement of his right foot. Then he just stood, waiting for Eric’s next order.

Eric took his time, drank in the sight of his maker standing in front of him - naked, aroused, submissive. It wasn’t the first time that he was taking control, but it still amazed him that Godric was giving it to him that easily. It was a heady feeling that someone as powerful as Godric was willingly submitting to him - a thousand years younger and so much weaker than his maker. Eric continued to look, while he thought about what exactly he wanted from Godric tonight. Just when he noticed that Godric was about to move, to get impatient with just waiting, Eric stepped closer and forced Godric to tilt his head back to maintain eye contact. Eric put one hand lightly on Godric’s shoulder, just a gentle pressure. 

“On your knees.” 

He hadn’t even finished speaking when Godric slowly lowered himself onto his knees, still looking up at Eric. His maker looked so young and vulnerable in this moment, so open. Eric took an unneeded breath, then slid his hand from Godric’s shoulder to the back of his neck. Again he barely needed to use any force, a gentle tug was enough to make Godric lean forward and begin to rub his face against Eric’s still clothed groin. A wave of arousal and possessiveness surged through Eric, and he had to force himself to keep his touch gentle. He wanted to control tonight, not hurt.

After a few moments Godric stilled and looked up at Eric. “May I?” Godric’s hands moved from his sides up to the waistband of Eric’s trousers, then Godric hesitated before touching him, waiting for permission.

“Go ahead.” 

Gentle fingers opened Eric’s trousers, carefully pushed them down until they pooled around Eric’s ankles. He stepped step out of them, then Godric flung in the general direction of his own clothes. A moment later Godric’s hands were back - stroking up Eric’s legs, teasing at the crease of his hip. At the same time Godric began to lick and mouth at Eric’s cock, causing him to moan and tighten his grip on Godric’s neck.

“No hands, Godric.” Eric was surprised at how calm he still sounded. It took all his willpower not to just thrust into Godric’s mouth, to take, to own. 

Obediently Godric pulled his hands back to his sides and kept licking along Eric’s cock and balls. Eric allowed himself to get lost in the sensation for a bit, Godric knew all too well what Eric liked and was currently making good use of that knowledge. After a while Eric realized that he was almost lost in how good Godric’s ministrations felt, he had to get back in control. Another unneeded intake of breath, then he pulled Godric slightly away - only to grip his cock with his free hand and rub the tip along Godric’s lower lip. 

That was all the instruction Godric needed, he opened his mouth and closed his lips around Eric’s cock, sucking and licking at the tip. Eric groaned and began to slowly thrust into the welcoming mouth. He wanted to savour this, so he kept his thrusts slow and measured at first, until he could no longer ignore the demands of his own body - he needed to come, now. Eric’s thrusts sped up, got harder, deeper - and Godric just swallowed around him and let himself be used in whatever way Eric wanted. Godric’s eyes had been closed, but now he looked up, eyes locked on Eric’s. The naked desire Eric could see in Godric’s eyes pushed him over the edge and with one last thrust he came. Godric still looked at him, held his gaze and kept licking and sucking until Eric was completely spent. 

Eric gently pushed Godric back. “Lay down, on your back.” Eric’s voice was soft, but it was still clearly an order, not a request.

“Of course.” Godric complied immediately, apparently in no hurry despite his very obvious arousal.

Eric finally stripped off the shirt he still wore, then let his gaze travel over Godric’s body - his maker was relaxed, waiting for him. So beautiful, all lean muscles, looking deceptively weak and fragile - especially compared to Eric’s broader, more muscular frame. Eric was determined to make Godric come apart tonight, to drive him crazy with lust, until he was begging for more. He knew that he could do anything right now, give pleasure or pain, and Godric would let him. But tonight he wanted the only sounds he heard from Godric to be ones of pleasure, to show him how much he wanted and needed him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and knelt down next to Godric’s right hip, away from the fire so he wouldn’t block the light flickering over Godric’s skin that made his tattoos seem almost alive. 

“Don’t move.” Another order, barely whispered, but Godric relaxed further and even closed his eyes.

Eric began to run his fingers over Godric’s body, gentle, exploring - even though he knew every inch of it already. He trailed the edge of the black designs marking the otherwise flawless skin, followed the breastbone down, lightly scratched his nails over the soft and vulnerable abdomen. Godric hissed at that, but didn’t move apart from an involuntary twitch of his hips when Eric avoided his straining erection and stroked his hipbones and the crease at the top of his thighs instead. 

Lips and tongue joined the fingers, still gentle. Eric carefully avoided all of the main erogenous zones on Godric’s body until he could feel Godric practically vibrate with the need for more. Godric’s sounds of pleasure were sounding more like wordless, but desperate, pleas and he had opened his eyes again to stare at Eric with unveiled desire.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Eric mumbled against the soft skin on Godric’s stomach, then looked up. “I could touch you like this for hours and wouldn’t get tired of it.”

“Eric, please…” Godric sounded as desperate as he looked.

Eric straddled Godric, careful to keep some distance between their bodies, then leaned down for a long, slow kiss. At first Godric tried to take control of the kiss, deepen it, but then he gave in and let Eric take what he wanted. After a few more moments, Eric pulled back and locked eyes with his maker.

“I’ll take care of you, but I will take my time tonight.” When Godric opened his mouth, most likely to protest, Eric shushed him with one finger lightly pressing into Godric’s lips. “Though it might be time to speed things up a little.” He couldn’t suppress a smile at Godric’s involuntary nod and the eagerness in his eyes.

Still smiling, he bent down and kissed Godric again, deeper and more passionate this time. At the same time he let one of his hands wander over Godric’s chest and began to gently rub a so far neglected nipple. He swallowed Godric’s needy gasps and rewarded him with a pinch to the hard and erect bud. When he was sure that Godric would still follow his order not to move, he shifted and resumed his licking and nibbling - but now he included Godric’s neck and nipples in his ministrations. 

Since he was determined to drive Godric out of his mind with desire tonight, he still avoided touching his cock and balls, though he did scratch his fingernails along the inside of Godric’s thighs and placed kisses and gentle bites on the soft skin there.

Only when Godric’s hips were involuntarily twitching and futilely thrusting in the air, and he was babbling a constant stream of pleas for release in various languages, did Eric reach for the oil they used as lubricant. He slicked up two fingers on his right hand and pressed Godric’s legs apart with the other. Carefully he pushed one finger in between his maker’s cheeks and circled his hole.

“Eric... need you... please…” Godric gasped out, he sounded close to tears - and yet he still didn’t move, waited for Eric to push inside.

Eric didn’t hesitate any longer and slowly began to prepare Godric. He stretched out alongside his maker, so they could kiss while he worked his fingers into Godric to carefully stretch him. Eric still didn’t hurry, wanted to take his time - and he didn’t want to make Godric come before he was inside him. It was rare enough that Eric topped, he needed it to be as perfect as possible. 

After what seemed like an eternity Eric removed his fingers, three by now, and quickly moved in between Godric’s spread legs to replace them with his cock. He slowly pushed inside and moaned at the tightness. Godric let out a sound between a moan and a sob and pushed back to take him deeper. The time for teasing was over now, so Eric began to thrust in a slow but steady rhythm, making sure he brushed Godric’s prostate more often than not.

Godric had wrapped his legs around Eric’s waist and met him thrust for thrust, desperately trying to make him move faster, to finally find release. Eric moved one hand from Godric’s hip to his so far completely neglected cock and stroked it a few times.

“Come for me, Godric!”

It was as if Godric had waited for his order, because he had barely finished speaking when Godric tensed up around him and came with a strangled sounding scream, covering his own stomach and chest in come. Eric forced himself to stop for a moment, until Godric had relaxed again, then he thrust a few more time, hard and fast now, until he came as well. Eric slumped down over Godric and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace. 

“You were right,” Godric whispered against Eric’s ear, “you are far more interesting than my book.”

Eric laughed softly. “As if you didn't know that all along.” He turned his head to capture Godric’s lips in a soft kiss.

“True,” Godric smiled against his lips. “But I like what you come up with when I make things a bit more challenging for you.”

Before Eric could answer, Godric was kissing him again. They stayed like that, entangled, kissing gently, until the come drying between their bodies became uncomfortable.

“Stay, here,” Eric pushed Godric down onto the blanket when he tried to get up. “I’ll clean us up.” 

With that he stood up, got a bowl of water and cloth. Eric carefully cleaned first Godric, then himself. When he was done, he returned the bowl to its place, then settled down next to Godric, the earlier discarded book in hand.

“Will you read to me?” 

“Of course.” Godric took the book from Eric and they settled on the blanket again.

Eric was on his back, Godric next to him, head propped up on Eric’s chest. He wrapped his arm around Godric to hold him close, then Godric began to read out loud. Eric didn’t really listen to the words, just enjoyed to lay here and let the words wash over him. They stayed like this until close to sunrise, then they retired for the day in the root cellar - they didn’t want to risk staying up here, even if the cabin windows were completely covered in snow by now.


End file.
